


Guide Movie 01: Kaleidoscope Snow Fest

by KingVessel



Series: Guide Series [3]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), RWBY
Genre: BAMF Jaune Arc, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Crossover between my Fics, Dom Jaune Arc, F/M, Fire Breathing Hyoudou Issei, Good Sibling Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc's Family - Freeform, Jaune Arc-centric, Maledom, Minor Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Whitley is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingVessel/pseuds/KingVessel
Summary: Jaune and his team go home for the holiday break. It's recommended to read up to Chapter 14 of Knight Guide or Chapter 03 of Pervert Guide.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Virgo (Fairy Tail)
Series: Guide Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197410
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Guide Movie 01: Kaleidoscope Snow Fest

**Author's Note:**

> KingVessel: It's a beautiful day as Jaune struggles to survive the death trap- Wait, who are you? What are you-"
> 
> (KingVessel suddenly gets sucked into a pocket dimension.)
> 
> Zelretch: Now then, I'll be taking over this 'movie fanfic'. Pity, neither DxD nor RWBY ever had any movies.

It was snowing as Jaune groaned.

'Just, just a few more minutes.' These were Jaune's thoughts as the Bullhead carrying him home with his teammates sans Pyrrha.

Jaune Arc was a Huntsman-in-training of Beacon Academy, which had just closed for the winter. Jaune was heading home with Nora and Ren after inviting his teammates to visit. Unfortunately, while Pyrrha had also wished to come, her family had called for her to come home.

Blake Belladonna, who was a member of Team RWBY, had expressed some interest in visiting Ansel when she heard about Sun living with Jaune's family. She apparently 'only wanted to see a town where Human and Faunus relationships were genuinely and generally pleasant in nature'. _Right.._

She had ultimately decided to go to Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long's home instead, due to the begging and badgering from her team leader and partner respectively.

Whitley Schnee, Jaune's Scroll friend and Weiss Schnee's little brother, had also expressed interest in coming as well, but wasn't able to give a clear answer due to his ever-changing schedule, courtesy of his overly strict father.

"Jaune! Jaune! Are we there yet?" Nora Valkyrie, his easily excitable teammate bounced on her seat.

Her partner, Lie Ren, a laid-back guy who preferred to be called by his surname, replied in his helpless leader's stead. "Not yet, Nora."

"Actually," Jaune said as he looked through a nearby window. " We're here after all."

Ansel was a small town in the Kingdom of Vale. It was surrounded by hills and forests, giving it the image of a gigantic natural basin, with the town and people themselves as the contents.

" _Finally."_ Jaune, Nora and Ren turned to who had just spoken. It was Cardin Winchester, the only other Beacon student heading to Ansel, therefore their fellow passenger. " No offense, but I knew your motion sickness long before those two did, and it's a miracle that you've gotten better at keeping your puke where it belongs. _In your stomach."_

"Fuck you, mongrel."

* * *

"Alright kids, we're grounded." The Bullhead Pilot called from the Cockpit. "Enjoy your holidays."

"You too, Slagathor!" Nora called out.

"My name's Jeff!"

That's what I said!"

The four students got their luggage and got off the Bullhead with relief.

"Jaaauuuuneee!"

Jaune tossed his bag to Ren, who caught it in reflex while staring in surprise and then shock when what looked like a human shaped missile hit Jaune in his stomach. Jaune, thanks to his training, caught his assailant with relative ease and then lifted her to eye level.

" Hi Lily."

" Hey Jaune." Jaune's little thirteen year old sister giggled as if she hadn't just tackled her brother in public. The little blonde turned to face the other three.

"Hey, Sparky."

"Brat." Cardin replied in mild annoyance.

"And you must be," Lily skipped over to Ren and Nora. "Lie and Nora!"

"And you must be _adorable!"_ Nora swiftly grabbed Lily into her embrace with a squeal.

"Jaune, where's the pretty redhead, Pyrrha?" Lily said after she freed her head from Nora's chest.

"She couldn't make it." Jaune replied. "Who did you come with?"

"Gwen. She's in the car right now with Sun."

"Bye Cardin," Jaune turned only to see an empty spot where Cardin stood earlier. "Okay then. Fuck that guy. Let's go."

The quartet left the airport to meet Jaune's sister, meeting in the parking lot. But it wasn't only Jaune's sister waiting there.

"Sun!"

Sun Wukong was a blonde Monkey Faunus, with a disposition which matched his name. He was almost as tall as Jaune, with red bracers, a shirt left open to expose his abs, jeans the same brand as Jaune's and what looked like a collapsible staff on his belt.

"Hey Hotstepper, what's up?"

"Gurk. You're still calling me that?" Jaune flinched back. That nickname had been born from that time when his solution to help find a child's separated mother… was to form a one man flash mob by himself.

"You can't make Roosternet history and _not_ expect your name to disappear so easily."

'He probably doesn't know that there are memes of him now.' Nora thought while patting Lily's head.

"Excuse me, are you two brothers?" Ren ended that sentence awkwardly as he stared at Sun's tail.

"Yes, he's my brother." Jaune replied with a straight face.

"We're foster brothers. I was adopted into his family."

"I hope you aren't forgetting me, Jaune." Gwen, one of Jaune's older six sisters spoke. Gwen was a teacher with long blonde hair and blue rimmed glasses which complimented her blue eyes.

"I'd forget you if I could. I'm not interested in a sister who forcibly put me in dance classes." He still hugged her despite his words.

"Dance classes you used, Hotstepper. Not to mention, but you looked so adorable." Gwen laughed as she faced his friends. "I have pictures."

"I would love to see those pictures." The smile on Nora's face wouldn't have been out of place on a shark's.

" _There will be no sharing of pictures."_

It was a very entertaining reunion for sure.

* * *

After dropping their luggage in Jaune's home, where Sun also lived, Jaune and Sun took Ren and Nora on a small tour of their hometown, before Jaune's parents returned home.

The town of Ansel was busy with excitement and preparation for the Snow Fest Parade.

"We're almost out of paint! Get more!"

"Buying Squad on the double! We definitely can't run out of ingredients for tonight's feast!"

"Johnson, you bastard! Don't hug all the plywood!"

"Snow Fest is the day after tomorrow! Move your butts with those products!"

"What do you mean 'one of the fireworks expired'? Get some more! We can't have inadequate fireworks for the parade!"

Really, _really_ busy.

It was when they reached a flower shop that Jaune separated, claiming personal business as he left his teammates to Sun and entered the shop.

With a fresh bouquet, he made for his next destination, Ansel Cemetery.

* * *

Jaune stood quietly before _her_ grave as he took in the engraved words.

**Here lies Alice Snowlander**

**A Beloved Daughter and Friend**

" _And wife!"_ Jaune chuckled as he could almost hear her make that clarification in his mind.

Jaune set the flowers down and took a seat, prepared to talk to his friend

" Hey Alice. It's been a while. I've got a lot to talk to you about. Well, let's see. I'll start from when I'm in this train that got hijacked…."

* * *

It was evening by the time Jaune arrived home. When he was about to knock, the ground suddenly shook. Jaune swayed on his feet unsteadily.

"Wha-What's going on?"

Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The whole experience couldn't have been more than four seconds.

"It's been like that for a week now."

Jaune turned to face his sister-in-law, Terra Cotta-Arc.

She was an attractive dark skinned and brown haired woman, currently married to his sister, Saphron with a child, Adrian.

"I guess Saph and my nephew are already inside?"

Terra nodded in answer as she looked around Jaune. "You've grown taller and even more muscular."

"Er, thanks." Jaune said. "You said it's been like this for a _week?_ What's with the-"

"Utter lack of panic? I don't know. There's been investigations and everything, but nothing's been found."

"Really?" Jaune said skeptically.

"Really." Terra replied. "Since the quakes aren't increasing in frequency or intensity, people got over it quickly, especially since everyone else have other stuff to focus on together."

"Right, the Snow Fest Parade."

The Snow Fest Parade was an event that happened in the season, as participants would parade around town in floats and other contraptions, all based on the winter season.

The duo entered the house to see all of Jaune's sisters and teammates already speaking with each other.

"Welcome back, you two." Bianca, the eldest Arc Sibling, was one of the three Hunters in the family, excluding Jaune. She had short, blonde hair like all the other Arcs. She was kind outside combat, but scary and sadistic in it.

"Nice to see you again." Saphron Cotta-Arc said as she shifted her son, Adrian, into Lily's care so that she could hug her little brother. She was the second born of the Arc Household, sporting long hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome back, Hotstepper!" Jaune twitched in annoyance as he turned to behold his elder twin sisters, Maya and Mona. The two looked exactly the same, with long blonde ponytails and blue eyes, with only the difference being the style of the ribbon used to tie their hair.

"Now now, girls." Jaune's father, Arthur said amicably as he ruffled Jaune hair. "Don't tease your brother on that of all things. You know that video showed us clearly _why_ Jaune had started dancing in public so spontaneously."

"Dinner's almost ready." Annabeth Arc, Jaune's mother called from the kitchen. "Jaune, be sure to call out any of your spirits to join if they wish to."

"Alright." Jaune took out his Celestial Gate Keys.

"Hold on. Are you summoning _all_ of them at once?" Ren said in worry.

"Don't worry. If I'm not straining myself like I would in combat, I can manage it."

 **"Open! Gates of the Maiden and the Lyre!"** Jaune declared. **"Virgo! Lyra!"**

There was a flash of light as two women manifested out of the Celestial Spirit Realm. Jaune turned around to head to the pool, behind the house, Aquarius' Key at the ready.

"Wait, Master." Virgo called out. "Aquarius is currently on a date. She will hate to be disturbed."

Jaune, who had seen Aquarius' angry several times before, shuddered.

"You seem troubled, Master. _Punishment?"_

"What?" Annabeth Arc said in a frigid tone. Behind her, Jaune's father discreetly sent him a thumbs up.

"She didn't mean anything by that! That's just a quirk of her's." Jaune leaned close to Virgo's ear. "Don't say stuff like that around my family!"

"I see." Virgo bowed to Annabeth. "I apologize, Ma'am. It seems I have caused trouble for Master."

"Oh, no worry." Annabeth waved her arm in acceptance. "I just wondered whether Jaune's relationship with you was heading for _dangerous areas."_

Jaune flinched again.

"No worry, Ma'am." Virgo gave a thumbs up of her own. "Master has been nothing but _satisfactory_ in our time together."

Jaune blushed at that tone Virgo had taken, having been with her long enough to identify it, despite her constantly stoic expression.

"O-Okay then! Let's eat okay!"

'Pft. He's so stressed and embarrassed that he can't even speak properly.' Arthur Arc thought before he had pity on his son.

"Lyra."

Lyra, a Silver ranked Celestial Spirit, with brown hair and green eyes, and was dressed in a blue robe with a hooded cape over it, with wings which nobody was sure we're real or fake.

"Play a nice tune."

"You got it."

"Alright then, Let's party!" Maya declared as the music began, starting the feast.

* * *

In an Mountain side cave, an eccentric looking man, finished scribing his Magic Circle into the wall.

"Hahahahahahahaha" The magus laughed maniacally to himself. "This world is truly perfect. Not only is Alaya's influence too weak in this world, but the presence of this 'Hunters' and this 'Aura' seems almost _too_ suited for my magecraft."

He finished scribing and looked down at Ansel, which in the nighttime, was ride with shining lights on almost every building. "Enjoy your festival while you can, peasants. You all are my first 'test subjects'.

* * *

Jaune woke up from his sleep only to feel a heavy weight on his form. He looked under his blanket to find Virgo, laying on his waist, while sucking him off _._

"Uh" Jaune groaned as he thrusted upwards a bit into her looking around the room he shared with Sun, and seeing that his roommate wasn't currently present, he grabbed Virgo's head and started to thrust more roughly.

After a few thrusts, he heard a sound over the brief chokes and gasps coming from Virgo's lips, and as he plundered deeply into her, he could hear it clearly–she was moaning lewdly, in time with his thrusts. He let go of her head and rested his hands on her shoulders, pushing the fabric of the dress and down her arms, where it became stuck at her elbows. Looking past where his shaft violated her lips, he could see that both her hands were at work under her bunched up skirt, her left pulling her panties aside as her right quickly frigged her eager sex with reckless fervency.

She was working her extremely wet sex hard with her fingers, trying desperately to keep up with Jaune's pounding into the back of her throat. Hearing her moans and the wet sounds of her playing with herself only fueled his lustful drive more. He ravaged her mouth, needing more than anything to release into her and end this before he took it too far…

"Virgo… Virgo…!" He panted her name deliriously, as he quickly reached the edge, with a final look into her half-closed eyes filled with ecstasy being that final push that sent him over. "OHHH!"

His seed flooded her mouth with such force that some of it sprayed out around the seal of her lips. More followed, and she was quickly in a race to swallow as much as she could before she spilled, but it was a race she quickly lost when Jaune yanked his cock from between her lips, the two last powerful jets hitting her face and then her chest, sending white splattering across her smooth, flawless skin.

His eyes closed, Jaune panted and shuddered as he rode the last pleasurable surges of his climax, and then moaned as the afterglow set in. It was made all the better by the slick, warm feeling of his celestial spirit's tongue sliding up and down his pole as it flagged, cleaning him of every errant drop of his spilled seed.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Virgo looking straight back up at him, now using her mouth to kiss and suck on the sides and tip of his cock. She was rocking herself back and forth, making short, erotic sounds as she finally touched that precipice. "Aah…! Aahh!"

"Good morning, Master." Virgo spoke in a stoic tone as usual, when she was done. If not for her current nudity, the heavy blush on her face and the small, satisfied look that Jaune knew to look for, nobody would think the masochistic maid in front of him had just enjoyed an irrumatio first thing in the morning.

"Good morning, Virgo." Jaune greeted back as his cock slowly hardened again as he admired Virgo's body. "Where's my brother?"

"He's downstairs with your teammates, preparing for the match against your sisters."

"Ah, that's right." Last night, Sara, the third eldest of the Arc sisters to arrive, had challenged the Hunters-in-Training. A challenge which Nora and Sun had gladly accepted regardless of their respective partners' wishes. Although, Sun's excitement and Jaune's reluctance had both been replaced with terror when Bianca involved herself in it as well.

Virgo leaned forward to give Jaune's cock a sensual lick, before she got off the bed and entered the bathroom. After placing her hands on the tiled wall, she thrusted her ass out, giving a _very_ clear request. A request Jaune readily accepted, locking the bathroom door behind him and switching on the shower to mask their voices.

He stepped forward, grasping his erect cock and guiding it towards her slit before promptly pushing inside, groaning blissfully as her hot tightness surrounded his dick. Virgo mewled lewdly as he started thrusting instantly, bucking his hips and plunging into her pussy with lustful intent, stuffing her full with each eager thrust.

Their voices echoed off the tiled walls, barely muffled by the hot spray of the shower, the water making their skin slick and turning them on further. It wasn't the first time they did it in the bathroom, but doing it in this position was. The mild spark of excitement that rushed through them only fueled their arousal further.

''Mm~!'' Virgo cried, shuddering as he pounded into her rapidly, hitting her deepest parts over and over again.

Jaune gripped her waist tightly, pulling her hips towards him as he plunged into her, speeding up even further. Even with the hot water pouring down on them, her insides felt just as hot, the warm tightness of her pussy near-addicting to him, his cock throbbing with the need to be inside her as much as possible. It didn't hurt that having her fully nude before him, bent-over and moaning, was a major turn on for him.

In the heat of the moment he reached out, grabbing Virgo's arms, yanking them back towards him.

''A-Ah~?!'' Virgo cried in surprise, moaning as he continued pounding into her – her upper-body hanging, suspended by nothing but his grip on her arms. ''M-Master~!''

His pelvis slapped against her ass aggressively, driving his throbbing cock deep into her quivering pussy and eliciting pleasure-filled cries from the busty maid. It might just be his imagination but he swore she got even tighter, her inner walls clamping around his dick and desperately trying to get him to cum. Something that he tried to actively resist, but his stamina was waning and the sound of Virgo's moans weren't helping.

''V... Virgo...'' He groaned lowly, his thrusts slowly briefly before he quickly sped up, his cock burning with his looming orgasm. Every extra second inside her felt like heaven, and in the end he couldn't hold out. ''I'm- Nn!''

He gripped her wrists tightly and drove his cock deep into her, letting loose a stifled moan and cumming inside her – a sharp gasp slipping past Virgo's lips as she felt him finish inside her, before it devolved into a quiet moan as she climaxed as well. Her knees buckled from the pleasure as she barely remained standing, her pussy tingling as he pumped spurts of cum into her.

Jaune came down from his high a minute later, tugging his cock out of her and carefully lowering to the floor, tugging Virgo along with him. The maid laid against him as she sucked in much-needed gulps of air, shuddering cutely as his seed dribbled out her slit and was washed away by the shower.

"Jaune! You awake yet?!"

Virgo stared at the bathroom door as Sun's voice carried through. She suckled Jaune's neck a bit, then disappeared into motes of light.

* * *

"Alright brats!" Bianca and Sara stood next to each other as the four teenagers faced off against them. "As we're both fighting you, Suné isn't allowed to join in."

While Nora readied Magnhild with a cocky grin, Ren stared at his leader as Jaune and Sun hugged each other while gawking at the eldest Arc Sibling with undisguised terror. After all, Suné, being the fusion of Jaune and Sun, would have given them a fighting chance. _Would have._

Bianca finally made her choice.

"I choose Jaune."

"NOOO!" Jaune fell to his knees in despair while Sun whooped in relief.

"Alright then!" Arthur Arc raised his hand while Lily recorded the fight on her scroll. "As the referee, I'll state the rules for this fight. No lethal blows, obviously. No excessive violence, I'm looking at you, Sara. Finally, as Sun and Jaune might be called to participate in the Snow Fest Parade tonight, don't do anything that leaves you too injured for your Auras to handle."

"Ready.."

All combatants readied their weapons.

Arthur brought his hand down as Saphron clapped a pair of earmuffs onto Adrian's ears after she and her wife donned theirs's. "Fight!"

***KRAKKABOOM***

The resulting explosion of snow, dust and sound proved Saphron's actions necessary.

* * *

As soon as the fight begun, Bianca rushed towards them and punched the ground, unleashing a shockwave which cratered the entire battlefield.

The four teenagers were blown away, tumbling over each other.

"Dammit! Even when I thought I escaped that girl, she _still_ somehow got me." Sun groaned as he shook his head free of snow while Ren surveyed the battlefield in shock.

"She changed the terrain in an instant…"

The previously snowy field had become a thirty meter wide crater. A crater which had Bianca as it's center. She slowly stood up, slowly clapping her hands free of dust.

She surveyed her handiwork and after seeing the teenagers staring back at her with awe, she focused directly on Jaune.

"Come on, Little Bro."

_The World shifted and cracked as a_ _**Titan** _ _towered over them, the pressure shaking the World and it's inhabitants down right to their souls._

_A_ _**Knight** _ _clashed against the_ _**Titan,** _ _causing the World to shake even more, until eventually, the_ _**Titan** _ _broke the_ _**Knight** _ _apart before it settled._

Sun, Nora and Ren broke free of their paralysis as the clash between Jaune's and Bianca's Conqueror's Haki ended in Bianca's victory.

"Fueeh" Lily fell unconscious into her mother's arms as Annabeth Arc took over her daughter's recording, wincing as Gwen's head impacted the table on her way to the floor.

"Wow, Jaune actually put up a good fight compared to last time." Arthur said as he cradled his crying grandson while Adrian's two mothers had been knocked unconscious. The only ones conscious on the side were the parents and the twins, who had just been paralyzed from the Haki clash.

"Sun!"

"I know!"

**"Open, Gate of the Maiden/Lion!"**

Jaune and Sun whipped out their respective Celestial Gate Keys.

** "Virgo/Leo!" **

The Maiden and the Lion manifested into the World.

"Leo, attack Sara with intention to win. Remember to avoid her tackles."

"Understood, Sun."

"Virgo, our opponent is Bianca. Are you okay with this?"

"Considering the fact that her Semblance is directly suited against my Magic, I'm at least sure you have a plan to back me up, Master."

"Its been a while since we fought together, Virgo." Leo's fist lit up with magical golden light.

"Indeed." Virgo readied the chains attached to her manacles. "Lets go."

Leo and Sara started their clash immediately.

**"Regulus Barrage!"**

**"Gatling!"**

Leo and Sara exchanged rapid fire fisticuffs, Leo's blazing fists against Sara's stretchy arms.

Meanwhile, Virgo focused most of her efforts in dodging as every one of Bianca's attacks meant an instant knockout.

Bianca, dodging one of Virgo's chains, punched the air. The air _broke_ and became an invisible shockwave which ruptured the ground where Virgo had just Dived.

She was almost startled when chains launched out of the ground to wrap around her legs, lifting her up into the air and started swirling around wildly, with her as it's unwilling passenger before slamming her back to the ground.

The fights were briefly interrupted when two bright flashes of light blazed over the field. The first one fluctuated between white and pink, belonging to a tall man. He had blond hair with a pink streak, Chinese themed clothes with Jaune's colors over it instead of Ren's, and glowing pink eyes.

The second one fluctuated between pink and yellow belonging to a man with orange tipped blond hair, aquamarine eyes and Sun's clothes with Nora's color over it.

"Hey there, I'm Line." The Jaune & Ren Fusion greeted the other. "Who are you supposed to be?"

The Sun & Nora crossed his arms in confusion. " Ah, that's true. Hmm… Right! I'll be Sura!"

"Nice to meet you, Sura!" Sura turned just in time to receive a kick to his face. Except while that might have sent Sun or Nora flying, Sura took it with a grin.

He grabbed Sara by her offending leg and after spinning a bit, threw her towards Leo, who clotheslined her.

"Line. With Master absorbed into you, I'll only have a minute before returning. Shall we fight together?"

"Yes, let's do that." Line and Virgo dashed towards Bianca, who met them mid-charge, clashing against Line and Virgo, who proceeded to fight against her in perfect sync.

Bianca suddenly punched forward, creating an immense shockwave which was matched by Virgo's **Spica Wall.**

When she smashed the wall, her face was suddenly hit by Virgo's glowing kick, after which she disappeared. After getting some much needed distance, Line centered himself.

Aura started to manifest and swirl visibly around Line's body before suddenly exploding outwards. Line had become a **Super Hunter.**

Bianca smiled at the challenge before she yelled in bloodlust. Line yelled back before charging at her. The ensuring battle caused shockwaves with each clash.

* * *

** "Gear Second." **

As soon as Sara freed herself, she had decided to let loose a bit, seeing that she was against a Fusion she knew nothing about.

Sura didn't let her, before taking out his weapon. As a Fusion, Sun and Nora's weapons had fused together as well, becoming a Triple form Mechashift weapon. The first form which Sura was currently using against a high-speed Sara who seemed to be nothing more than a speedy blur of pink skin and steam.

The first form was a double ended hammer, which thanks to Sun's expertise, was being wielded amazingly. Sura had managed to hit her once when Sara had slowed down to land a hit which thanks to Nora's durability, he had tanked perfectly while allowing him to land a solid, Haki clad hit as well.

Separately, Nora was a Power Offensive type of fighter while Sun was a Speed Offensive. Together, Sura had the benefits of both, being _fast_ enough to dodge dangerous attacks and also being _strong_ enough to land hits with actual impact in it.

And every time Sara moved too far, he would switch his weapon to the third form, double hand sized grenade launchers which fired shotgun bullets that exploded with the power of a grenade in each bullet, allowing Sura and Leo to pepper her with a Macross Missile Massacre.

A Massacre which Sura only ended because Leo reached the end of his time and disappeared along with Virgo.

A silence rang through the battlefield as Line and Sura slowly dared to raise their hopes. That they had actually won-

"Sara, time to drop the kiddy gloves."

* * *

"Sara, time to drop the kiddy gloves."

**"World Shaker."**

That was Line's only warning before Bianca _grabbed and pulled on the air around her as if it were tangible, and dragged it down._ Using this, she _tilted_ the entire battlefield, causing Line to get tossed up and literally fall towards her as she created a **Quake Bubble** around her fist.

Line only had one thing left to say. "…This is gonna suck so-"

** "Hypocenter Attack." **

The **Quake Fist** collided with his chest and Line was sent flying until he collided with a tree. By the time he reached the ground, he had separated back into Jaune and Ren.

Despite their effort, the winner of the mock battle was **The Earth-Shaking Ravager.**

* * *

"Sara, time to drop the kiddy gloves."

"Alright then." Sara turned to face the other Fusion, who had switched to his second weapon form, which were a set of hammers which exploded which each impact.

"Sorry about this, Sura." Sara brought her arm up to her mouth.

**"Gear Third.** "

Sara corked her mouth with her thumb, biting into her thumb joint (making a small opening) and blowing very hard into it, which inflated her arm.

With careful manipulation of her rubberlike body, the air filled the end of her arm, giving her a giant fist with an elephantine round wrist.

**"Gigant Pistol!"**

"Holy shit!" That was all Sura had to scream before literally being flattened into the ground.

The Victor of this battle was the **Rubber Menace.**

* * *

"So tell me my dear daughters." The Arc Matriarch stood in front of her daughters, who were both kneeling and unable to look her in the eyes. "What part of 'No lethal blows' _did you not understand?"_

Bianca and Sara shivered, cowering under Annabeth's fury as Jaune, Sun, Ren and Nora were getting bandaged up by Arthur and Gwen. With any luck, their injuries would be gone by afternoon.

* * *

In the Schnee mansion, the family had just finished breakfast.

"Whitley, do be sure to remember about the plans for tomorrow evening." Jacques Schnee, CEO of Schnee Dust Company and Patriarch of the Schnee Family, reminded his son of the political plans he had already made for Snow Fest.

As Whitley Schnee was about to rise and head to his room and just lounge around, his Scroll rang.

"Is it Business?" Asked his mother Willow Schnee, a tired looking but attractive woman with the same Snow White hair and ice blue eyes of her family.

"No… This is personal."

Weiss' eyes widened as Whitley actually burst into a genuine smile without any malice or smugness in it as he recognized who was calling him.

"Hello, Jaune Arc." Weiss' eyes widened further. "Merry Snow Fest."

" _And Happy Holidays to you too, Whitley. Do you still have any holiday plans today?"_

"No, I'm free today, actually."

" _Great! Wanna come celebrate Snow Fest with my family? You can bring whoever you want, of course."_

"I still have plans tomorrow, so I can't really stay long."

" _That's fine. Just come today, spend the night, then leave tomorrow. You can see the Valean version of the Snow Fest Parade."_

Considering how the only person he could _truly_ enjoy the holidays with was his mother, as both his sisters would ignore him and stay with each other instead and his father _wasn't even an option,_ Whitley barely needed any persuasion.

"I'm on my way. But why are you so injured?"

" _Oh. My sisters had a mock battle with me and my other friends. I'll send you the video right now."_

A chime beeped.

" _Okay then. I'm off to go sleep a bit. Later, Whitley."_

Whitley nodded his goodbye then plugged his Scroll to a screen in the dining room, allowing everyone to watch the beatdow- training session.

At the end, everyone had different expressions to the video.

Winter Schnee, the first born and a Huntress herself, nodded her head in approval. While the students _were_ strong enough to challenge them a bit, the moment the two Pro Huntresses stopped holding back led to an instant victory.

Weiss Schnee, the second born, had lost control over her jaw, staring at how the sheer power just shown to her. She already knew about Fusion from the 'Initiation Incident' where she had met Archester. She still didn't know what Virgo was, but she at least found out that She and the Lion Faunus present, Leo she believed, were similar in origin. 'Still… To think that Fusion wasn't enough to actually put down Pro Huntresses… I, no, _Team RWBY_ has a long way to go.'

Whitley Schnee, third born, had a different focus compared to his sisters. Rather than the Hunters, he had focused on the Golden Keys Jaune and the Monkey Faunus had used, which were way too similar to the one he had found exploring his Grandfather's room. He now has another reason to visit Ansel other than just escaping his house for a bit.

Willow Schnee could only stare shock and fear, fear for her daughters who had entered that life and were expected to be that _strong._

Jacques Schnee was neutral about this. To be honest, as long as those ruffians stayed far away from him with their troubles, he didn't have the slightest care for them.

"Klein, prepare a flight for me to Ansel, Vale immediately." Whitley turned to his mother. "Mother, come with me. Jaune says I can invite anyone and I choose you."

"Me? Whitley, I'm flattered that you consider me your first choice to visit a friend with, but why me exactly?"

"If I have you, you can distract Jaune's parents while I'm with him."

Willow gave a amused chuckle. "Alright then, I'll go prepare."

Willow then faced her daughters and husband. " See you all tomorrow."

Whitley then left with his mother in tow.

"Weiss, you seemed familiar with that blond man from the video." Jacques turned his attention to his second daughter. " Who is he?"

"He is my classmate at Beacon." Weiss adopted a thoughtful pose as she struggled to describe Jaune Arc to her sister and father. "Jaune is the leader of Team JNPR. He flirts with girls a bit (including me), but he's a serious hard worker, trustworthy and useful guy to have as a friend."

"I see…" Jacques' calculating look did not do anything to alleviate the rising worry of her father's potential machinations. "I remember him from that video you did with him and some girl a while ago. When it was mentioned that the whole point of that public performance was to reunite a Faunus child with it's parent, it brought some good publicity to the SDC, which we can never have too much of."

Weiss blushed as she remembered the impromptu dance routine Ruby and Jaune had forced her into. 'Like Father just said, it's only because we helped that child that I forgave Arc for embarrassing me like that.'

She conveniently forgot that Jaune had _never_ asked for forgiveness regarding that.

"Father, even so, you seem a bit _too_ approving of Jaune Arc for just that." Winter's words actually made sense, causing Weiss to stare at their father with fresh suspicion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jacques spread in triumph. "Hunters are one of the Superpowers of the world and Whitley managed to befriend one without even the slightest prompting from me. Even better, this Jaune Arc seems to be someone on his way to greatness _and_ is Valean based. I have my connections with Ironwood here in Atlas and when I retire, Whitley will have his own connections as well, completely independent from me."

"You make it sound as if Whitley will inherit the company rather than me."

Jacques stared at Weiss. "You _are_ my heiress, Weiss. I have not forgotten that."

Somehow, that made Weiss worry even more.

* * *

Jaune and Sun were exploring the woods on one of the hills surrounding Ansel. They both had gigantic leaves, as they looked for a familiar tunnel.

"There it is. You sure you wanna do this?" Sun said as he looked down a large tunnel in the ground after finding it. The tunnel was a natural occurrence which he, Jaune and Alice had played in years ago.

It was also the cause of Jaune's motion sickness. From there on, every year, Jaune would come here, hoping to 'conquer' it.

"Yes." Jaune said as he and Sun readied themselves. "Lets do it." They placed their leaves at the edge, sat on it, then pushed forward.

The duo proceeded to slide down the tunnel at high speeds. Jaune held down his breakfast as the unnaturally safe tunnel carried him through underground caves with luminescent crystals, magma lakes and finally ended with a waterfall, flying through it into the water below.

"I did it!" Jaune yelled in triumph as he and Sun surfaced, dripping water everywhere. "I finally di-"

He promptly puked, causing Sun to dodge and back step far away.

"That's disgusting, bro."

"Fuck you."

***BOOM***

The two blondes flinched at the loud explosion and stared at the giant plume of smoke that had formed.

They ran towards the commotion, noticing many animals running away from it.

It was two people. One was a weirdly dressed man, who seemed to be dripping some sort of grey slime.

The other was a brown haired boy their age, dressed in a stylish red coat that Roman Torchwick would approve of. The weird part about him? He had red gauntlets with gems imbedded in them. They were also on fire.

**"Red Dragon's Roar!"**

The boy yelled out and Jaune and Sun's jaws dropped as he actually spewed out a column of red flames at his opponent.

However, as the flames hit him, they seemed ineffective due to the slime on him.

"Hahaha" The weirdo taunted. "Is that the best you could do? You're rather weak for a student of the Kaleidoscope."

"Shut up, Sludgehead!" The boy slammed his fists together, causing the flames on them to blaze even fiercer.

**[BOOST!]**

"I was only doing this because Zelretch was gonna get me a Hammerspace of my own. Now, this is just personal gratification!"

He then brought his hands together and cusped them, taking a stance with both hands to his right side.

**"Red Dragon's Grand Shot!"**

A bright red orb the size of a basket ball manifested in his hands and after thrusting his hands forward, the orb rocketed towards Sludgehead, blasting a hole through his abdomen.

The orb then destabilized into a huge explosion.

"I'm not done yet!" The Gauntlet boy jumped high into the air and cocked his fists.

** "Red Dragon's Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs!" **

The Gauntlet Boy's fists lit up in crimson flames and then proceeded to punch forward rapidly. The result of this action caused him to rapidly shoot out fireballs the shape of his fists, exploding at contact with the already exploded target.

"I'll just burn and scatter you till you can't use that magic anymore!"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Jaune blanched as Sun rushed forward the gauntlet wielder, throwing a flying kick at him. He halted his attack and dodged easily, grabbing Sun's leg as he passed and then slammed him into the ground.

"Sun!" Jaune then rushed forward and threw a **Hardened** punch at him.

The Gauntlet Boy caught the punch easily, causing Jaune to resort to his Conqueror's Haki.

_The_ _**White Knight** _ _bared down against it's opponent, but it was challenged by a_ _**Red Dragon,** _ _both clashing a bit before separating._

Jaune slid back, both him and Sun staring in shock. Meanwhile, the Gauntlet Boy stared at his hand while grabbing his head in pain.

'Was that his first time using Conqueror's Haki?' Sun thought in shock. 'If that's true, how could a first timer match Jaune?'

"Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot." The Gauntlet Boy raised his hands in surrender. "My name is Issei Hyoudou and I'm just here for that guy." He said, pointing to the empty spot where the weirdo had been…

The three boys stared blankly before Issei erupted in shock. "Where did he go?!"

Sun and Jaune pressed themselves against Issei's back, forming a three man circle.

"Issei right? I'm Jaune and that's my brother, Sun." Jaune said as he looked around the landscape. For some reason, his Observation Haki was pinging like crazy. "Why are you fighting with that guy?"

"My mentor told me he was siphoning off this world's energy or something." Issei replied. "I've gotta get him before the earthquakes get worse."

The two blonds shared a look. So Sludgehead was the cause of the earthquakes that no one had been able to understand.

Then Jaune's Observation Haki blared when he looked down.

"Scatter!"

The trio jumped away just in time to avoid tendrils of sludge ripping through the ground where they stood.

"Ha! Foolish wretches!" Sludgehead boasted as he swelled to twice their height, his form transforming into a slime-like monster. "Not a single one of you can even _touch_ me in this form- gah!"

He was cut off midsentence as Sun landed a **Hardened** kick right in his chest, sending him flying back.

Issei's jaw dropped in shock. Sun then clapped his hands together and stood still, creating a bunch of Light Clones, all **Imbued** with Armament Haki, to rush forward and pummel Sludgehead.

"It seems that you don't have much idea what you're doing so I'll explain how Sun's beating the shit out of Sludgehead over there."

Jaune cleared his throat and launched into what he hoped was a coherent explanation of Haki.

"Haki is a mysterious power that allows the user to utilize their own spiritual energy for various purposes."

Issei nodded in acknowledgement, ignoring the sounds of pain that Sludgehead was making in the background.

"It can be used to sense people's spiritual energy and predict their actions, give the user a protective coating of spiritual energy, and, for a certain group of "chosen ones or kings", overpower the willpower of others."

Issei nodded in interest. "So that's how you sensed him even though we couldn't see him and how that guy; Sun, right?; is actually hurting despite not having a human body anymore. And that third part…"

Issei thought back to that weird sensation he got from catching Jaune's fist earlier. 'I wonder if I've got it.'

 **[You do have it, Issei.]** Jaune and Issei jumped as a voice sounded from his gauntlets. **[When this Jaune person punched you, he used a strange power that once exposed to it, you instinctively used back against him.]**

"Really, Ddraig? That's so awesome!" Issei yelled out in joy. "Other than a Hammerspace, I'm gonna get new superpowers too!"

"Hold on! Who are you talking to?" Jaune said as he observed the Gauntlets. "Are these Gauntlets sentient or something?"

 **[Sentient?]** Ddraig roared, causing Jaune to flinch back. **[If anything, 'haunted' is a better term for this, for I existed long before these Gauntlets did!]**

'Did I hit a sore point or something?'

"Argh!"

Jaune turned and instantly caught Sun, who had been sent flying by a stray tentacle. The loss of Sun's concentration caused his Clones to disappear, allowing Sludgehead to stand up.

No longer did he appear haughty, instead, he looked quite beat up with bits of red mixing with the dark green of his slime.

"I-I-I am i-invincible." Even his words were slurry as his appearance now.

Issei stepped forward. "He's my problem so I'll finish him off."

"As if I'd allow that!"

Sludgehead struck the ground with enough force to crater the field, similar to Bianca's earlier move.

The trio shook as another earthquake, even heavier than usual, wrecked the area and Sludgehead started to glow red and slowly increase in size.

" **I don't care how much energy I have to drain from this World, but I won't be letting the Kaleidoscope's dog be catching me anytime soon!"**

"That really doesn't matter to me." A new voice caused Issei to face the owner. It was a blond man with a monkey tail similar to Sun's. His clothes had become a mix of two blonds that Issei just noticed were missing.

"Stay back, Issei. I can handle this." He stepped forward, gently pushing Issei aside.

" **And who are you supposed to be?"** Sludgehead sneered.

"My name's Suné, and I'm the one who's now in charge of kicking your ass."

Sludgehead stared before throwing his head back with a demeaning laugh.

" **I don't believe it. To think this world would have people capable of something similar to the Third True Magic."**

"I have no idea what you mean by 'Third True Magic' but I'm gonna beat you for the trouble your damn earthquakes caused!"

" **Beat me?! You?! Alone? You'll need at least an army to deal with me."**

"An army, you say?" Suné tapped his cheek in false thoughtfulness. "Well, if it's an army you want…"

Suné suddenly snapped his fingers and there was a huge flash of light which blinded both Issei and Sludgehead. When the light faded, the two wiped their eyes… and then widened them in shock.

" _I can happily provide~"_

The entire clearing had become filled with Light Clones. While Sun had only been able to create a handful, Suné had created, well, _an army._

"Just so you know, these Clones are very capable of hurting you like before."

As if alerted by a hidden signal, the Clones **Imbued** their bodies, adding black sparkles to their golden glow.

" _Pulverize him."_

What followed was the most brutal beating Issei had ever seen in his life. Coming from a guy who beat up delinquents and bullies in the rare times he wasn't indulging his perversion, this meant a lot.

There was roughly a _hundred_ Clones punching whatever piece of flesh they could reach before exhausting themselves.

By the time they had all disappeared, Sludgehead looked like a bloody, human shaped flesh bag.

"Don't you think you overdid it?" Issei asked as Suné separated into Sun and Jaune. "And what the hell did you guys do to merge like that?"

"It's a spell we can use." Jaune said after rubbing his fists and looking at Suné's handiwork.

"Aaargh!" Sludgehead got up again, raving mad.

Issei looked to his new friends and waved them back. "I got this, guys."

Issei suddenly dashed forward at the same time as Sludgehead's charge.

**"Surekill: Red Dragon's Megaton Punch!"**

Issei's gauntlet turned jet black as it became wreathed in surging crimson flames, to Jaune and Sun's shock, and crashed into Sludgehead's face and smashed him into the ground, exploding into a great explosion that blew up debris and ash all around them.

"W-Woah..." Sun breathed out.

'Woah indeed.' Jaune thought as Issei landed, having been blown away by his own power.

"Welp! Now that that's over, let's get it over with." Issei stepped up to Sludgehead's burnt and groaning body and tied him up with red colored chains that appeared from his palm. "It was really great meeting you guys. The name's Issei Hyoudou, just so you remember."

"Jaune Arc."

"Sun Wukong."

"Hold on a minute. How exactly _are_ you going to deal with him?" An alarming thought suddenly occurred to Jaune. "Are you going to kill him?"

"What? No, I'm just dumping him in front of that shitty vampire and getting that Hammerspace. Bye."

Issei then brought out a strange device and after pressing a button on it, then disappeared in a flash of rainbow light.

* * *

When Jaune and Sun returned home, Annabeth had dragged them into a worried hug, fussing over Sun's fresh bruises. Meanwhile, Jaune reported what had happened to his father.

"Well, I'm glad you two are fine. It would suck if you met your friend in fresh bandages."

Jaune then noticed Whitley in the living room, being sandwiched between Nora and Ren. Nora was regaling him with some (fake) stories of hers and Ren kept correcting the outlandish parts.

'That means that lady over there must be his mother.' Jaune observed the woman sitting awkwardly with Gwen and Terra while sneaking maternal glances at her smiling son.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Jaune, Sun, Ren, Nora and Whitley walked into a tavern called "Night Raid".

The air was practically vibrating with cheer as various customers and waitresses chatted about the Parade later in the evening. Unfortunately, they entered just as soon as a customer was being violently kicked out, causing them to dodge out of the way.

"Get out, loser!" The person who did the throwing out was a blonde Lion Faunus waitress who tapped her ass while mocking him. "This ass is for show only! No slapping or grabbing!"

The man's grumbling was quailed when the waitress stomped the ground hard enough to crack it. "Would you like the great Lady Leone to check if your balls are stronger than the concrete ground?"

Naturally, this sent him running while Whitley stared at the cracked spot in shock. Jaune however stared at her in mounting rage, thanks to something that Maya had told him earlier.

"WE'RE BACK, EVERYONE! " he yelled, full of rage. Sun echoed his words with a more cheerful tone.

"Hey! Jaune and Sun!" Leone greeted, her previously annoyed expression shifting to a pleased one. It promptly shifted to confusion when Jaune strode up to her, took her tray and gently passed it to a black haired waitress nearby, and grabbed her by the collar.

"Why? Why did you do it?!" Jaune glared at her with betrayal in his eyes.

"What do you mea- hold on." Leone tilted her head in ponder. "Do you mean about the Hotstepper video?"

That caused a fresh wave of laughter through the tavern, confirming that at least 90% of the present crowd had watched it. Jaune's face burned from the humiliation.

"It's alright, Jaune." Jaune's hands were gently eased off by the black haired waitress, her red eyes consoling. "We all know you did it to help that child, don't be ashamed about."

"I know. I know. But, why does everybody laugh about it, Akame?!" Jaune fell to his knees and hugged her, pressing his wailing face into her midsection. His teammates and Whitley were dumbfounded as the girl simply patted his head.

"Look, sorry if it bothered you." Leone crouched down to be face level with him. "I only told those twin sisters of yours. I didn't know it'd spread so fast."

"O-Okay." Jaune sniffed and stood up. "I forgive you."

And there was a brief moment of peace. _A brief moment._

"But still, you sure as hell looked hilarious with dance moves of yours!" One of the regular patrons, Krov guffawed causing another wave of laughter through the tavern.

"That's it!" Jaune grabbed a nearby, empty chair and swung it up, around, and smashed it clean across Krov's face in one smooth motion, knocking him ass over teakettle.

There were different reactions to this event from Jaune's companions. Sun and Nora were straight up excited; Ren had smoothly placed himself at the door, ready to grab Whitley, the only civilian in their group, and run if necessary; and Whitley himself was in awe, about to witness something he only saw in TV.

"Hahaha!" Sun grabbed a chair of his own and smashed it up.

"BAR FIIIIIGHT!" He roared, brandishing the splintered remains of the chair for all to see.

For a split second the entire chamber froze—

"HOLD IT!" And then it was right and properly paralyzed by a secondary roar, this one coming from the owner of Night Raid, Najenda.

Before anyone could think to move, she pounded her fist on her bar's countertop, and almost immediately in response, sturdy metal paneling fell over the mirror and booze arrayed behind her.

Najenda heaved a sigh of relief. "Least I saved the drinks this time…"

She then pinned the room with a pointed stare. "Alright, LISTEN UP! Ground rules: no intentional kill shots, no crippling, someone who surrenders gets released immediately, and unless you've got something personal against them, no aiming for the staff! Aside from that, feel free to bash each other's heads in. Finally, losers pay for the damages!"

A final moment, fragile as glass…

Najenda swung her arms out impatiently. "GET ON WITH IT!"

And then the world shattered.

Within seconds, the whole tavern was fighting, violence splashing outward from some of the few Hunters present like ripples in a pond as elbows were bumped, drinks spilled, then insults and blows exchanged. The carpenters and traders fought a gang of soldier apprentices. Waitresses (That weren't Leone or Akame) shrieked and dived for cover. A dozen dock workers scrapped with three nobles and their six bodyguards. Students of the nearby university brawled with engineers. A company of (Wildlife)hunters seemed to be fighting each other. The well known, short gambler rode the shoulders of a red-bearded Lumberjack, banging on his skull with a pewter dice cup. Everywhere mugs flew, bottles smashed and furniture splintered.

"Argh!" Whitley screamed as Ren forced him to the ground, causing him to dodge a thrown table. The table smashed against a jukebox which promptly started playing.

**"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!**

**You're living in the past it's a new generation!**

**A gal can do what she want to do and that's**

**What we're gonna do!**

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!"**

Jaune, currently strangling Krov, turned to the jukebox with approval. "Good choice."

"It's so appropriate!" Sun agreed before dodging a thrown bottle and smashing his forehead into his opponent's chin with a satisfying crunch. Unfortunately, that didn't bring her down. A fact that he wasted a good second blinking stupidly at, and would've paid for with a shin to the family jewels Jaune not thrown Krov into her, knocking them both into unconsciousness.

"INCOMING!"

Jaune spun, just in time to get rugby-tackled right in the chest and driven back. Several elbows to the head and shoulders didn't dissuade the offender, and the breath whooshed out of his lungs entirely when he got sandwiched between the bar and the hunter. Wheezing, vision swimming, Jaune barely rolled his head away from a punch that splintered the hardwood bar. The next punch he somehow caught in left hand, his right scrabbling for some sort of weapon. Jaune's fingers closed around smooth glass, and he brought up a… whiskey bottle? A whiskey bottle around right in time to catch the hunter's arm with it.

***SNAP!***

"YAAAARGH!"

"Sorry!" Jaune barked unapologetically, shoving him back with a foot to the chest and then backhanding him with the bottle. Amazingly, it remained intact, and he gave it an appreciative look. "Huh. Where did Najenda get this from?"

With his back covered, and no enemies charging at him, Jaune could take a moment to catch his breath and get a good look at the fight.

The entirety of Night Raid had devolved into a thing of pure chaos, fights spontaneously erupting… pretty much literally everywhere. The central platform he was on alone was a mess of fighting bodies and thrown bottles and chairs and fists. Even the stronger fighters were mostly obscured by the seething mass around them.

Jaune spied Nora grappling a man thrice her size. It seemed to be an even match despite the size difference- No, wait. Nora just went **Super Hunter,** easily lifting the man overhead then launching him into a nearby group, taking out eight at once.

"Where's Whitley?"

"Do you mean the snowette that came with you?" Jaune turned to face one of the other waitresses. It was Sheele, who nonchalantly dodged and tripped a college student into Jaune's bottle, which finally broke it.

Sheele was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes, also possessing a pair of glasses and a small scar on her right cheek.

"He's over there with that boy in green." Sheele said, pointing at the entrance door. Ren was there, kicking away everyone who came too close while Whitley, from the protection of Ren's territory, unabashedly stared at everything like a starstruck child at the toy store for the first time.

"This is so uncouth, yet so amazing!" Whitley declared. He was suddenly hit in the head with a bottle.

"Whitley!" Jaune dashed towards his unconscious friend, Sun and Nora following. As the Bar Brawl raged on in the background, Jaune gently turned Whitley's bleeding head to examine the wound.

"What do we do?" Sun asked in panic.

Jaune thought deeply on it before making his decision. "He's already a political figure so this is really necessary, anyway."

Jaune placed his hands on Whitley's head and chest and began to chant.

**"For it is in friendship that we achieve victory.**

**Through this, we become a paragon of honor and healing to help those in need.**

**Infinite in trust and unbound by hate, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, support thee."**

Whitley glowed a brilliant white before his injury faded away and he regained consciousness. Jaune sighed in relief before standing. 'Good thing he wore red today...'

"Time to go before we get called to pay or clean up damages." Jaune said to the others as he looked around.

Sun nodded in agreement before he and Ren carried Whitley up by his shoulders and quietly left through the chaos.

* * *

Nighttime fell and it was now time for the Parade. The two families, one composed of many blondes and one brunette and the other two snowettes, watched with wonder.

Whitley, completely healed from earlier, was especially captivated as most of the floats were ridden with performers, compared to Atlas which used mostly just fireworks.

The crowning point came when the fireworks were lit. The snowy sky was set ablaze with white lights and fire.

Jaune stared upwards in melancholy, remembering Alice's love of this holiday was just for this.

"Merry Snow Fest, Alice."

" _Merry Snow Fest, Jaune."_

Jaune started, looking around in shock. 'Alice? I swear I heard…'

Then he saw it. It was ethereal, but he could see Alice's figure in front of him, smiling at the sky in peace. Then he blinked and she vanished.

Jaune stared and burst out into a cheer.

It was snowing as Jaune cheered.

* * *

Jaune woke up to a loud thump from outside the room. As he rubbed his eyes and looked around, he blearily regarded his roommates.

Sun was on his bed, somehow in a position that had him nearly falling off it while upside down.

Whitley was like a doll in his futon, perfectly still yet breathing as if he was some sort of a white themed vampire.

Ren was facedown in his pillow, as with Nora's absence from the room had caused to sleep even deeper than usual. The fact Jaune woke up to the earlier sound before Ren proved so.

As he left the room, he was surprised to see Whitley's mother sneak out of _his parents' room._

Jaune idly blinked as he and Willow Schnee locked eyes. Her already pale face grew even whiter but before she could speak out-

"I'm not gonna rat on you or something. If Whitley finds out, it's not gonna be from me and I'm pretty sure _both my parents_ are still in there." Jaune cut her off. "So just... go."

Willow went crimson and slowly limped into her guest room, which was coincidentally next to the parents' room.

Jaune just sighed. "'All you need is confidence.' huh..."

* * *

Soon, it was time to head back to Beacon. Whitley and his mother had already returned to Atlas a while ago. Jaune was a bit amused as Willow could never stop looking at either of his parents without blushing heavily. He was just glad that whatever happened was consensual.

"Jaune!"

Jaune blanched as the Bullhead that would take them to Vale City arrived.

***GRRRRP***

His stomach was already protesting. Unfortunately, Ren and Nora each grabbed an arm as he tried to turn away.

"Bye-Bye!" Lily waved her brother goodbye as he was carted into the Bullhead.

It was snowing as Jaune whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> Zelretch: Now then, now that the fic's over...
> 
> (Zelretch snaps his fingers and a portal drops KingVessel back.)
> 
> KingVessel: You shitty vampire! What the hell do you think you're doing making this a crossover?! Issei's barely started his own adventure!
> 
> Zelretch: Come on, this was a hilarious train wreck. Besides, you got an extra action scene because of me.
> 
> KingVessel: Only because some guy from your home universe, somehow wound up here! And you didn't even use your own Shirou. You took Issei instead!
> 
> Zelretch: Bah. Ddraig was eager for more experience on his part.
> 
> KingVessel: (Staaaaarrreee)
> 
> Zelretch: And I did it for the Lulz.
> 
> KingVessel: ...I'm gonna get a headache from Zelretch exposure if I try to drag this out. Anyway, dear readers, this has been the first Guide Series Movie Fanfic. Unbelievably, I agree with the Vampire about the utter shame that we never got any movies for RWBY or DxD.
> 
> KingVessel & Zelretch: Please enjoy and review!
> 
> KingVessel: Hold on a second. This is a RWBY fic with a DxD cameo. Why is this Nasuverse character here when I left you in the DxD verse?
> 
> Zelretch: As the Wielder of the Second True Magic, I will exist across all mediums as I see fit.
> 
> KingVessel: ...Oh crap. You're the RWBY Zelretch..."


End file.
